


Surprised Union

by FabiosAngel20



Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Comfort, Hurt, M/M, Multi, Threesome, mention of cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 15:02:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20437994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FabiosAngel20/pseuds/FabiosAngel20
Summary: after having his heart broken by Valentino, Marc seeks comfort with Dani and things develop but then Valentino has regrets of what he did and wants to make amends





	1. Chapter 1

Walking into his hotel room, Marc smiles when he sees a welcoming figure sitting on his couch.

"I was hoping you'd be here."

"I'll always be here." Dani says, walking up to the other, seeing Marc's eyes appreciatively moving over his form and he smiles.

Pulling him to the bedroom, Dani starts undressing the other, kissing every piece of skin he reveals, hearing soft moans falling from those beautiful full lips. Finding himself on his knees, lips wrapped around the youngers cock, he starts to work him open slowly, using more finesse than usual, he abuses his prostate over and over again before he pulls his fingers back, earning himself a disapproving whine from Marc. Chuckling, Dani nods towards the bed, undressing while the younger lies on his back, legs spread and knees pulled up, eyes trained on the ceiling.

"Hey," Dani says, moving on the bed and over Marc, "stay with me?"

"Sorry."

"S'ok, if you're not in the mood, I can...."

"Don't you dare leave me like this." Marc smiles.

Pulling Dani in a kiss, the older smiles, pushing Marc back into the mattress and rocking inside him. Taking his time, he slowly works the younger open, revelling in the soft noises he makes. When he is done, Dani slowly works his way up, kissing every piece of skin before he seals their lips in a deep kiss. Letting the tip slip inside, Dani pauses, earning him a wine from Marc who wraps his legs around his waist and pulls him deeper inside, both moaning. Slowly setting a pace, Marc's hands move around Dani's waist and slide up and down his back, fingernails trailing his spine having the older arch into him, thrusting in deep and slow. Dani leans down and kisses every piece of skin he can reach, thrusting harder and when Marc arches his back, he slides in even deeper. Feeling his peak closing in, Dani's hand moves between them, wrapping around Marc's cock and tugging in time with his thrusting. Body jerking underneath him, Marc cums with a grunt, Dani thrusting harder and chasing his orgasm and when it comes, he buries his face in Marc's neck. Youngers legs falling on the bed while his hands still move up and down the olders back slowly.

About two years previous, Dani found a very distraught Marc Marquez on his doorstep in Geneva. The younger shifting from one foot to the other, fingers fumbling with the hem of his shirt and eyes red and puffy from crying. Pulling him inside, Dani felt worry gnawing at him, he quickly pulled him inside and once seated, Marc broke down. Telling Dani he and Vale had been together for about a year and he always thought they were happy but then Vale was caught at some yacht with a woman during summer break, lack of clothing enough to know what was going on. Marc asked him about it, of course, and Vale admitted it, he didn't even try to deny he had fucked her and might do it again and something broke in Marc.

The first days after, Marc was like a zombie, autopilot on and sometimes making his mum, dad and Alex worried but he refused to tell them, they wouldn't understand anyway why he had fallen for the Italian and maybe even say it was his own fault seeing his past with women and even men. But he knew he had to talk to someone about it and only one came to mind; Dani.

He would understand, not only were he and Vale friends, he was Marc's friend too and Marc trusted him so there he was. Dani's mouth dropping open with every word that came out, eyes widening and not being able to say anything.

"You were very good at hiding that." he says eventually.

"I know, we had a lot of practice."

Dani hums, suddenly feeling a rage of anger towards Vale who had always considered a good friend but treating Marc like this? That didn't sit well with him at all. He let Marc stay at his for the rest of summer break and Dani did whatever he could to brighten his mood and make him smile. And during the end of summer break, they realized there might be a bit more than just friendship and even tho Dani knows this could blow up in his face, he kissed Marc. Feeling the other freeze beneath him, he cursed himself, fearing he had gone too far but suddenly Marc had grabbed him and he was being pushed up against the wall to be kissed back passionately. Being overcome with lust and desire, they didn't even make it to the bedroom, Dani taking his teammate up against the wall and later on the sofa.

Going back to racing again, it was hard to keep their hands off of each other but being in the same team helped, making sure their rooms ould be next to each other and sometimes having connecting doors, it was easy to see each other. The first couple of months, Vale and Marc ignored each other, until they didn't. The first sign was when both were in parc ferme, Vale grabbing Marc's arm and the Spaniard turned towards him, eyes narrow, the Italian moving back and offering his other hand. Marc hesitated but he knew the world was watching so he shook it, the contact sending shivers through the Repsol rider and for a moment he was back to when they were happy.

It had rattled Marc, hand tingling for hours after and even Dani couldn't chase away the memories that swirled through the youngers mind, memories of happy times with the nine-time world champion, remembering how much he loved him, how completely he gave himself to the other.

The more frequently it happens, the more Marc is confused when Vale suddenly starts to give signals, a light touch here, a subtle wink there, wondering if Vale regrets what he did and wants him back. But Marc is with Dani now and they are happy, he is happy, he loves Dani and would never hurt him, he would never do what Vale did to him, knowing how devastating it can be. And yet he can't stop himself from returning the Italians wink with one of his own one day, telling himself it was an automatic reaction and it didn't mean anything.

Vale seems to think otherwise tho when later that evening the tall Italian corners him in one of the hallways of the hotel. Marc turning his face away when the Italian wants to kiss him and he frowns.

"What's wrong, Cara?" he asks, voice silky.

"I can't....."

"Of course you can, I know you want to."

"No, not anymore, you hurt me, you broke my heart."

"And I'm sorry about that but it was summer break and I'm just a man."

"That is no excuse, I was lucky there was someone that picked up those pieces for me."

"So you're with her now?" Vale asks.

"Him and yes and I love him, he makes me happy."

"Hm, does he make you scream like me also? When I would take you, up against the wall, on the sofa, on my bike or in my bed?"

"You should go."

The meeting has Marc rattled even more then all the touches and winks shared between the two and when Vale doesn't relent but seems to even do some extra effort, Marc can already feel himself be pulled back into his arms.

The first indication Dani has that something might be wrong is when he cancels a secret meeting with Dani, usually, Marc is the one that needs to convince Dani and no matter how hard, he always finds a way for them to have some stolen moments together. Wondering what is going on, Dani starts watching Marc more closely and it doesn't take long before he sees what is happening.

Fists balled next to his body, he finds himself at Vale's hotel room, banging on the door, knowing he could expose himself and Marc to him but he doesn't care, all he cares about is Marc and Vale needs to back off.

"Dani! What a pleasant surprise."

"Leave Marc alone." he says.

"Excuse me?"

"I know what you are doing but I won't let you, do you have any idea how much you've hurt Marc with what you did? He was devastated when he showed up at my door, I've picked up the pieces of Marc's heart one time, that was enough."

"Oh my god, it's you, "Vale suddenly says, smile around his lips, "you're with Marc."

"What?" Dani says and steps back.

"He said he's with the one who put his heart back together, he's with you!"

"Yeah well, just back off, ok."

"I can't, sorry, but I'll make a deal with you, you can join us."

"What?"

"Usually I don't do threesomes but for you, I'll make an exception, because I always thought you were kind of hot."

Dani blinks in surprise, mouth opening and closing but no sound comes out until he eventually gives up and leaves.

"Your loss, "Vale calls after him, "I'm a pro in bed, ask Marc!"

"I sure you are." Dani sneers back, just loud enough for Vale to hear.


	2. chapter two

Finding his way back to his hotel room, he closes the door behind him, pausing in his steps, eyes moving to the connecting door but deciding to give Marc some time to get his thoughts in order. One hour later, however, he decides to see if Marc is ok and if he needs anything and he walks up to the connecting door, opening it just a little and peering inside, seeing it's dark and he steps inside, stopping mid-step when he hears a soft voice and recognizing it; Valentino.

Feeling anger bubble up inside him, Dani walks with brisk steps into the direction but freezes when he sees the scene. Marc sitting on the couch and Vale on the small coffee table, Marc's hands in his and he keeps back into the shadow.

"I'm sorry, I am so sorry I never meant to hurt you you are the best thing that ever happened to me, I was stupid."

"Then why did you do it?"

"Because....it was summer break, we were on a boat there was music and liquor and all these women.....it was a moment of weakness."

"That lasted long enough to fuck her." Marc says bitterly.

"Yes, I know, "Vale says and hangs his head, "I want you back."

"I'm happy...."

"With Dani, yes I know."

"What?"Marc asks, eyes getting wide.

"Dani showed up at my door earlier, telling me to leave you alone, that he won't allow me to hurt you again and he is left to pick up the pieces, again," Vale says.

"Oh..."

Vale smiles, tilting his head and narrowing his eyes before he licks his lips, action not escaping Marc who's eyes go there.

"So you moved on?"

"I try to, it's hard to get over you, you were my first real relationship," Marc whispers.

Vale gets a smirk around his lips, one hand moving to Marc's leg, slowly sliding upwards and inside, hearing Marc's breath hitch when it gets dangerously close to his cock.

"One last time?"

"I can't do that to Dani, I'm not like you."

"I know you want to." Vale says.

Already leaning in, Marc just can't help but do the same, lips inches away from each other when they see movement in the corner, Marc's blood running ice-cold when he sees Dani standing.

"Dani, "Marc says, pushing Vale away and standing up, "I'm sorry, I didn't...."

Dani holds up his hand to stop him from saying anything more before he focusses on Vale again, the Italian standing up and facing him.

"Does your offer still stand?"

"What? Oh....." Vale says, remember what he said earlier to him.

"What offer?" Marc asks, confused.

"Sure."Vale says, a twinkle in his eyes.

There seems to be a standoff between the two and just when Marc opens his mouth to say something, Dani grabs Vale's shirt and pulls him down in a kiss. The Italian is somewhat taken back but quickly recovers, arms sliding around Dani's waist and pulling him against him. When Marc clears his throat, the let go, both panting.

"What was that?" Marc asks, sounding utterly confused now.

"When I went to see Vale earlier, he made it clear he wasn't giving up on you."

"And Dani made it clear, he wasn't either so I made him an offer to join us."

"You what?"

"You seem to be having trouble choosing one of us so, we are giving you the option to have both of us if you want."

Marc blinks in surprise, realizing what is on the table here, having the change to have both the men he loves dearly and with all his heart. Both older riders are looking at him and Marc honestly has no idea what to do first.

"I think we made him speechless." Vale says.

"That's a first." Dani answers and both smile.

"I think he needs a little encouragement."

Vale turns towards Dani again, taking the hem of his shirt and pulling it up and over his head, eyes taking in a very muscled chest. Fingers reaching out and tracing them, Dani's breath hitches in his throat before he returns the gesture, taking off Vale's shirt aswell. Hands move to jeans, popping buttons and pushing them down hips, both stepping out and turning to face Marc, now just in boxers.

"When you have found the ability to move again, "Vale says, taking Dani's hand, "we'll be in the bedroom, waiting for you."

With that they leave Marc alone, still bewildered and mouth hanging open thinking this is some kind of dream but he quickly recovers, hurrying into the bedroom and again thinking he is in some kind of weird dream, Dani and Vale sitting on the bed, his bed, naked, both hard already and both looking at him.

"Are you going to keep staring at us or are you going to join us?" Vale purs.

Marc starts undressing, dropping his clothes to the floor while he steps closer and once naked, he moves on the bed, Vale reaching out his hand and Marc takes it, being pulled into a kiss. The moment their lips meet, Marc sighs, having missed feeling those perfect lips on his. Dani sits on his knees, moving behind Marc and hands placed in his sides, lips kissing his shoulder and hips moving forward. Placing his cock between Marc's legs, the youngest groan into Vale's mouth when Dani's tip brushes the back of his. Vale reaches down, wrapping his long slender fingers around both his and Marc's cock and starts tugging.

Head falling back in his neck, he feels Dani nudging his cheek and he turns his face, hand coming up to slip in Dani's dark hairs and a deep kiss follows, Dani rocking forward, his cock sliding between Marc's legs and brushing the back of Marc's repeatedly.

"What do you want?" Vale asks, leaning down and kissing a nipple.

Marc's mind is to lust-filled to process the question so Vale asks it again.

"You, I want to ride you," Marc says and turns to Dani, "I'm sorry...."

"It's ok," Dani smiles reassuringly, "you want me to work you open?"

Marc nods, Vale lying down and pulling Marc over him while Dani moves behind the youngest, settling between his legs and grabbing his ass cheeks to pull them apart. He feels Marc shudder when he blows a bit air on his hole and licks a stripe over it with his tongue. Vale's fingers slip in Marc's hair, pulling him into a deep kiss and swallowing his moans while Dani licks him open and eventually uses his fingers, pushing in first one, moving it around and still using a bit of tongue, smiling when he hears Marc groan and push back. Pushing in second Marc pushes back eagerly, enjoying the feeling of Dani opening him up and Vale who is kissing him. Dani scissors his fingers, abusing his prostate while Vale's hands slide down over Marc's back, grabbing Marc's ass cheeks and pulling them apart, allowing Dani to focus on working Marc open. Feeling a bit daring, Dani keeps two fingers inside Marc while his now free hand slides between Marc's and Vale's body and he grabs Vale's cock, Italian gasping into Marc's mouth. The younger leaning back surprised and looking down, seeing Dani's fingers wrapped around Vale's shaft. Dani keeps tugging the Italian while he pushes in a third finger, feeling Marc pushing back impatiently while Marc rests his forehead against Vale's. Dani pulls his fingers back and Vale takes over, placing his hands on Marc's hips and guiding him over him, one hand taking his cock and lining it up and both men groan when Marc sinks down on him completely.

"Damn, I forgot how fucking amazing you feel, Marc."

Marc hums, leaning in and kissing Vale deep while the Italian rocks upwards into him.

"And I forgot how amazingly good it feels to have you inside me."

They move as one, Vale rocking upwards and Marc forward and back, head rolling back and opening his eyes, movements suddenly stopping when he sees Dani. The Spaniard sitting at the tip of the bed, hands fumbling with the sheet and looking a bit lost and it breaks Marc's heart. Just when Marc opens his mouth to say something, Vale reaches out his hand to the other.

"Dani, come here."

Dani just looks at Vale, smaller hesitating, he's never thought about Vale like this but now that he is, he has to admit the Italian is very handsome.

"Come on gorgeous, I won't bite unless you like that." he smirks.

Dani smiles, crawling towards him and Vale's fingers slip in his hair to pull him into a kiss, it's deep and passionate and Vale's hand slips from his hairs and slides over his side, moving inside and curling his fingers around Dani's cock, smiling against his lips when he feels he is still hard.

"Straddle me." Vale says.

Dani does what he says, Vale cupping Dani's ass cheek and trying to push him upwards.

"Want to taste you." he murmurs.

Dani shuffles up over the Italian until his cock in right in Vale's face.

"Bit support." Vale asks and shrugs.

Dani nods, cupping the back of the Italians head to he can wrap his lips around his crown, Dani groans when his tongue curls around the head before taking him in completely.

"Fuck..." Dani moans, free hand grabbing the headboard for support.

Marc smiles, resuming his rocking back and forth again while Vale also starts arching his hips upwards while sucking Dani, the smell of sex heavy in the air and the only sounds heard are the moans and grunts that slip over lips. Marc digs his fingers in Vale's chest, indicating he is close, Vale doubling his efforts on Dani's cock, hearing the oldest Repsol rider moan loudly, fingers slipping between his ass cheeks and circling his hole, feeling Marc freeze and clamp down around him when he cums, Vale groaning when he cums also, vibrations around Dani's cock making him tumble over too.

Falling in a heap on the bed, limbs are tangled and it takes some time to regain their breaths before Dani eventually moves, finding his way on stumbling legs to the bathroom to get a warm cloth and he cleans Marc up before he turns to Vale.

"I understand now why Marc can't get over you," Dani says and his eyes flicker to Vale's before he smiles, "that was about the best blow job I ever had."

"Hey, I'm right here." Marc says offended and Dani and Vale laugh.


End file.
